MY path to love
by coldkevin1105
Summary: What happens when Percycia Jackson meets Apollo and they both secretly need and want each other.
1. Dissapointed

**Yes i know that Percy is not a girl. I have read the books. My grammer is also not the best i am going back and fixing it thanks you if you have put up with it i kinda work in a hurry.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson.**

It was a quiet and still dark outside for Percycia Jackson it was time to visit her father. She was looking forward to it , He had invited her to Olympus to spend the whole day with her. That had been two weeks ago and she couldn't wait for the day to arrive.

She got out of bed and walked over to her closet and picked out the clothes she was going to wear. She decided to wear a normal T shirt a pair of blue colored jeans. She took the clothes in that bathroom laid them neatly on the sink side and quickly hopped in the hot shower. The water she thought It was one of the only things That made her feel better, feeling the hot water hit her cold bare skin.

She quickly thought about her life and wondered what would become of it. She was 18 now and no longer a child but a beautiful young woman that made heads turn her way when she entered a room or walked down the street. With her sea green eyes and black long hair and tanned skin she attracted attention from boys to men. Then she realized she had never dated somebody and she felt a whole in her chest. She knew what she wanted she wanted to find love to be loved but most of all she wanted to be happy just like her friends Annabeth and Thalia.

Annabeth was now a mother and Thalia had an incredible boyfriend . While Percy hadn't even kissed a man besides her father. The thought of living the rest of her life without finding love scared her but she was sure that she would one day find it. She quickly came to her senses realizing that she had run out of hot water "crap" she cursed and tried to hurry. She quickly turned of the water and got dressed. It was still dark outside and cold , she quickly walked past people and was headed to Olympus thinking of all the things she would do with her dad.

APOLLO's POV  
It was another tormenting night He had not slept at all. And in a few hours he knew he had to raise the sun. " uggg" he groaned the mortals depended on him everyday and they didn't even know it. He was sick of it they never recognized him or his efforts. All he wanted was to be appreciated a little. He wanted to feel loved . "But that was ridiculous " he thought . He didn't want love. But he knew he was lying to himself .

He did want love no matter how hard he tried to hide it. Recently he had been thinking that his hunger for love would go away all he needed was to meet a girl and charm her and then leave her it was that easy he thought. He could have any girl he wanted and then leave her for another no problem. Plus what girl couldn't resist him he was the hottest god there was. He let out a quick yawn and decided to take the day off and ask for someone else to drive the sun chariot he was going to hang around and take the day off.

Percy's Pov  
I arrived at the empire state building and quickly walked inside. I asked the man politely to give me the card so that I could rise to Olympus. He gave me a quick smile and did as I asked. I rushed in the elevator and waited for it to go up to the 600th floor. Almost in no time I was watching the elevator doors open and i was left staring in awe as the beautiful city of Olympus came into sight. I stepped out of the elevator and made my way to the main room to where my father was waiting. To my surprise I found a note on the bottom of his throne . Saying

Dear Perycia I am sorry to tell you I will not be able to spend the day with you as I planed there is an issue that needs to be addressed immediately but I promise I will see you as soon as possible  
Sincerely  
Poseidon

I quickly felt my heart drop I had been waiting for two weeks for this day to come and now that it did she was told she would have to wait. She wasn't angry with her father she was just Disappointed. I quickly thought " well at least I can spend some time in Olympus" she went on her way and a beautiful garden quickly caught her eye. "WOW ' she thought to herself that was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen she hurried over to it and smelled the flowers and took in all the different colors when she suddenly heard a voice "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" She turned around to see a furious god and realized she had just pissed of Apollo.

Apollo was in his house when he saw a shadow across his window. " I wonder who that is he said and went to the back door when he opened it he saw a girl that look to be about 17 or 18 and she was in his garden He screamed at her "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING" when he saw her turn around his whole expression changed this girl was completely beautiful her hair her eyes her skin her form. Very little things had an effect on him like this and he was completely melting as soon as she turned around he knew he wanted her.


	2. One more chance

Apollo wanted her more than any woman he had wanted in his life. He wanted to kiss her to be hug her be inside of her and make her moan his name. For now all he could say was

" What's your name baby" Percy looked astonished at how Apollo had addressed her "lets get one thing straight Apollo I do not like guys to flirt with me especially if I don't know them and my name is Percy" Percy felt regret as soon as she said that the sun gods smile went flat.

"come on Percy you can trust me I am Apollo for gods sake you know me" Although she did know Apollo Percy still felt like she should not trust him maybe it was her dad trying to warn her." whatever Percy what bring a sexy lady like you here did you come to give me a kiss" Percy was already annoyed and she could not see how the gods put up with Apollo especially for as long as eternity. Instead of answering his question she just turned around and started to walk away. "Wait , come back " Percy kept walking she was headed home or far away from Apollo either on worked.

As Apollo watched Percy walk away he was determined get her I mean how hard could it be ? It turned out very hard after almost scaring her to death in a flower shop exploding her coffee mug and run her over he was exaughsted but he a couple of more ideas in mind.

It was Night time again and Percy was settling into bed after a long day of being annoyed and disappointed she came back to the thought of being loved she was once again scared by the thought of being alone for life. Percy decided that it was time to go to bed and leave the thoughts for another time. She quickly closed her eyes and regretted it.

In her first dream Luke had tied her up in golden chains and stabbed her multiple times in the stomach but the worst part was on the floor next to her where the body's of all the gods lay dead she recognized the place it was taurturus and Luke was surrounded by all of the titans now free from the gods and the gods dead deep in taurturus but worst of it was when Kronos took her and layed her on a bed and tied her up and then raped her. She felt a child in her stomach the child of a titan.

When she woke up she was covered in sweat and crying the war had left her with memories just then a she heard a voice " Are you ok" the room was dark and she could not see the persons face only the figure. It leaned closer and sat on her bed "I heard you screaming so I woke you up" said the dark figure. She quickly came to her senses and knew who it was. "Apollo why are you here " The rooms atmosphere changed she couldn't see his face in the dark but she could sense the frown on his face. "Please Percy give me a chance"

"Why should I " and this time she knew she had done it she was ready for him to turn her in to a rock " Your right why should you" then their was silence for a while and Apollo broke the silence once more " I should go then it was nice kn- That's all he got to say before Percy grabbed his hand and pulled him back down into the bed. This time he fell and landed next to her " I never said I wouldn't give you a chance she said playfully" "so will you he replied " "maybe in time but I will see" And then Their was a knock on the door and it opened and the lights went on "Percy I just wanted to see if you were OH MY GOSH" A gasp left Percy's mom's mouth she was looking at Percy laying on the bed with Apollo on top of her and their faces inches apart.

"Mom it's not what you think Please' "DON'T LIE TO ME PERCYCIA JACKSON " tears erupted from Percy's face "MOM PLEASE LISTEN TO ME " "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON PERCYCIA'' And then Percy did something completely unexpected She kissed me in front of her mom I could feel she put as much felling she could into it. At this point a man came running next to Percy's mom and saw Percy still kissing me. I was filled with emotions confusion lust anger pity. And once again Percy did something else unexpected she pulled me down on her held me their. While Percy's mother screamed at Percy I could feel Percy's tears on my face.

We broke free of the kiss and she whispered in my ear " I will give you a chance but sleep her with me or my mom will kill me "


	3. date in the beach

That Night she made sure he stayed on his side of the bed how she built a miniature model of the walls of troy in the middle of the bed. When Percy woke up she was surprised that troy was still standing and when she got up she noticed Apollo still asleep So cute Like a baby. Her mother was gone for the day so Percy got up to make some food that probably woke up Apollo because the smell was so delicious . When Apollo walked into the kitchen the first thing he did was go and look for food that had luckily already been served for him. "Percy Apollo asked would you like to go on a date with me tonight.

Apollo was actually scared of her answer being no after yesterday but she must of remembered how he helped her with last nights nightmares. Percy thought for a bit then said " What time " " How about 8:30" "sounds good with me' "great I will pick you up at 8:30 then see you tonight"

Percy's biggest problem of the day after Apollo had left was finding something to do so "I wonder she thought" She spent the whole day looking for what to wear Before she knew it was time to get ready. Everything when according to plan Apollo picked Percy up at 8:30 and they soon arrived at the beach . It was beautiful Percy could not believe her eyes A Small blanket had been laid out and was surrounded by lit torches and the smell of wine and the Ocean filled the air. For Percy she couldn't stop smiling

" This Is amazing' " you think so' " I know so" they spent the rest of the night looking at the stars and just then did Percy realize all the pain that was hidden behind Apollos mask and how much violence he had seen over the years she leaned over and planked a soft kiss on his mouth a Smile lite up his face." what was that for " "what can't a girlfriend kiss her boyfriend" " since when where you my gilfriend" he asked her she thought and giggled slightly " since now she responded" and they both laughted on the beach while the wind was calm and the night was perfect then Percy leaned over torwards Apollo and Whispered in his Ear You Are My path to love. He smiled gave her a kiss.

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER THERE WILL BE MORE.**


	4. The back of the car

It had been fourth months since they had started dating and tonight was another special night they where going to the beach again and Percy was so exited it was already 8 and there was only thirty minutes left of waiting that of course they felt like an eternity.

When Apollo finally arrived to pick Percy up She nearly ran for the car she would have if she was not wearing high heels and a blue colored dress. "so how was your day" asked Apollo "It was so long I can't wait to arrive" Apollo knew how much Percy loved the Ocean that's why he was taking her to the beach .The drive was not long in fact it was felt shorter because of Percy's enthusiasm.

This time is was Unbelievable Blue lighted candles with a blue flame and they produces blue light they decorated the ground Percy's Favorite food blue colored pancakes and spaghetti. "how did you make all of this" "I had a little help from your father" He chuckled "you would be surprised what your girlfriends dad can show you." she laughted she was having a great time. And then everything from their went by in slow motion " I wish I could be like this forever here with you on the beach.

'I wish I could stay here in this memory " "so do I " Apollo huged Percy from behind and they danced with their eyes closed." I love you "whispered Apollo into her ear the feeling of his lips kissing her on her neck made her let out a small moan. Percy knew what would follow but she didn't care she loved Apollo. Percy turned around and gave Apollo a kiss But this time she put all of her fellings into it and all she had to offer he understood Apolllo returned the kiss and she wanted more Apollo picked Percy up and placed her down in the back seat of his Aston martin Rapide he got in and closed the door

They each took each others clothes of and eventually The only sound you could hear was the ocean and the sound of Percy screaming out Apollo's name over and over again and occasionally faster or harder. After they where done they Percy fell asleep into Apollo's arms and Apollo not wanting to wake her let her sleep on top of him and soon after he fell asleep also.

I Will make a story on what happened in the car it will be rated M cause come on you know your curious anyways thanks for reading this chapter this is not the last chapter there is still more on the way thanks. The m rated story will be called Aston martin Rapide activites


	5. A romantic day

** I woke up in the morning realizing that i was not only naked but on top of Apollo. The memories from last night quickly returned i could hear his heart beating and the sound was relaxing he smelled like strawberries and cherries.I didn't want to wake him but i also didn't want to just lay there so i decided that i would fall back to sleep.**

Right before i fell asleep i felt him move."hello princess" he said with a smile on his face.  
I still felt his seed in me it was still hot and warm. It felt good actually." how did you sleep" "good after last night i slept like a baby" I looked down to see stains on his car seat " i hope we didn't ruin your car seat " " you don't have to worry about that" He said with a smile on his face. " I love you" He whispered in my ear He gave me a kiss on my neck and his hot breath felt great against my cold neck. He continued by drawing circles on my back with his finger.

"Apollo " " yes" she could feel the heat radiating from their bodies being so close together it was a wonderful feeling. she gave him a kiss "mmm " was all that escaped his lips."lets go eat i am hungry" " OK i was thinking we could go over to my place and i could you know" he couldn't find the way to say it appropriately . " Mm Maybe later, If you are a good boy "

"In that case lets go right now" they both got dressed and headed on their way to the city."what do you want" "let's go eat pizza" "Pizza that sounds good" Apollo drove into a pizza hut parking lot went inside they both agreed on one pepperoni. When they finished eating it was 5. " I am bored" " Hey why don't you take me a a movie" "Percy i am not a really big movie fan"  
"Please just take me home so i can change and we will go" " OK fine but it better be a good Movie"

He drove her home and waited in the car he was wondering what she would come out appeared again 15 minutes later and when Apollo looked at her he couldn't help but smile She was wearing Blue skinny jeans with a Red shirt and she Looked got in the car and he was still staring at her. "What do i look bad" "no no you look beautiful " Apollo was happy she was his girl friend. "Are you ready to go " he asked

"yes i am" He drove them all the way to the movie theater and Percy picked the movie no matter how hard Apollo tried to convince her. As they sat down before the movie Apollo finally had a chance to take a good look at her. Her jeans were tight and they molded with her form and the shirt was just perfect. He felt like kissing her right now and making her all his again but this wasn't the time or place he would have to movie started and they took their place.

Even thought he wouldn't admit it to Percy the movie was good really was dark outside and Percy was having a great time She kept smiling they beautiful smile it made his day every time he saw it. "Are you having a good time Percy" she turned to face him and their eyes locked his blue eyes with her green.

They both understood each other and they both leaned in to kiss. It was a sweet kiss but it did it he noticed her pupils dilate. And he knew what she wanted. "Why don't we go to my place" Percy's breath started to speed up she took smaller and faster breaths. Instead of driving he teleported them to his soon as they arrived he kissed her and she returned it. A small moan escaped her mouth. he picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom they continued kissing as he carried he arrived he laid her on the bed This time he was going to make her beg. He continued to kiss her while he massaged her upper thigh over her jeans. Another moan escaped her mouth. He massaged her thigh faster he felt her tighten and he began to draw circles on her went on for about ten minutes until Percy decided she could not take it anymore.

"Apollo Please" she hated being teased and this was torture "please Apollo" "please what"  
"Make me yours already please" "But you are mine silly" "You know what i mean" he did and he began to strip her pretty soon they were both naked and still kissing and he began to kiss her all over."mmmm ohhh" she moaned over and over again and when he was done he entered her. Once again it felt great to be back inside her. "faster faster" He did as was told. An hour later they were both covered in sweat and tired "I love you" he whispered in her ear. She gave him a kiss and whispered in his ear "And i love it when you make me feel like i am in heaven" They kissed and she fell asleep. She had to have been exhausted from all the fun. And before he knew it he was Sleeping too.

Please review. And tell me what you think. thank you 


	6. An Unexpected surprise

**DISCLAMER: I do not own Percy Jackson **

**Thank you to all that have read this might be the second to last chapter depends if I get enough reviews I will continue I also need ideas for the story not sure were I want to go with this story anymore this is not my best story and honestly I don't like the first chapter of my own story so I might rewrite that please give me ideas and most importantly please review. Thanks**

Poseidon woke and felt a great need to see his daughter for on this day he visited her every year it wasn't her birthday but he did it to spend time with her. He appeared outside of her camp half blood cabin and knocked " Percy" No answer he figured she might be asleep and he went in quietly . He looked on her bed and she wasn't there. She must be at her house he appeared outside of her house and Knocked on her door. The door opened and sally was standing there. " Hello sally I have come to spend the day with Percy" " Oh then I am really sorry to tell you she was not here last night" "In that case I will be on my way to see Hermes to find her nice seeing you Sally' With that Poseidon Appeared in Hermes temple "Hermes" A noise was heard and then came in Hermes from the other room " ever heard of Knocking" Poseidon pretended like he didn't hear what he said

"Hermes I need your help please tell me were my daughter is" " oh I can do that hmmm lets see" He lead Poseidon into a gigantic library and he went towards a section titled demi-god travels. He opened a book with Percy's name on it and looked at the chapters he went to a page and without looking up he said " She is on Apollo's temple here on Olympus" Poseidon's face completely changed expressions and he walked out he decided to walk there since it wasn't to far away.

Apollo And Percy had woken up and Surprisingly Percy was still sex hungry. So she layed on top of him and he went into her. She let out a small moan " are you ready " He whispered in her ear she smiled and kissed him " I was ready all morning" and with that he started pumping in and out. This time he decided to make it sweet he tried to go slow and she liked it more. " Apollo Apollo ohh Apollo oh" this made him wild.

Poseidon burst into Apollo's house and looked for them everywhere and then he heard a noise "Apollo Apollo Ohh Apollo Oh" He walked into the master bedroom and couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter Percy His Beautiful daughter Percy Was having sex with Apollo. Anger boiled inside of him.

And at the top of his lungs harder that he had ever yelled he yelled "Απόλλων τι κάνεις με την κόρη μου»

" dad wait" before she could respond he picked Apollo up and threw him against the wall "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO MY DAUGHTER" before he had time to respond he hit him with his trident on his head.

"DAD STOP" Percy yelled with tears streaming down her face " PERCY YOU DON'T KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU SO SHUT UP" At that moment Percy felt her heart shatter she couldn't believe what she had heard.

"DAD LEAVE NOW" "Percy I didn't mean that" she slammed the door in his face. She walked over to where Apollo was and tended his wounds the best she could. She tried lifting him on the bed but he was to heavy. When she finally gave up she picked up a blanket off the bed and layed on him and put it over them that was the only thing she could do she then gave him a kiss and went to sleep.

In the morning she filled a cup of water and cleaned his wounds. She also healed them again. He still had not woken from the previous morning she was beginning to get worried and wondered what would happen to him.


	7. recovery

Apollo woke up and looked at Percy's worried face all he could manage was a smile and "I Love you"

Percy's heart stopped when she heard Apollo talk. She thought he was dead. She walked over and gave him a kiss and hugged him. "Are you cold" Percy asked him he Nodded. She went over to the bed and pulled off a couple more blankets and put them on him. She checked his temperature and he had a fever. She didn't know what to do, she had never treated a god before , all she knew was that if she gave him Ambrosia he would die right now he needed real food.

Percy called Hermes and asked him if he could bring in a cheeseburger or something so that she could feed Apollo. Hermes was back in no time with a pizza in his hands and he dropped it off and disappeared. Percy fed Apollo until he stopped shivering. He was in a critical condition. She couldn't believe that her dad had done this. She would never forgive him. Ever. The rest of the day went slow since all she did was tend Apollo and then he did something she would have never thought he would do. Apollo got up on one knee and said. "Percy you make me the happiest I have ever been in centuries I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I couldn't live without you, I want to wake up in the morning and see you next to me every morning. Percycia Jackson will you marry me."

As soon as the words left his mouth tears started to form in Percy's eyes. She couldn't believe it he was asking to marry her "Yes I will" She hugged him and cried she was so happy, she could not believe that she was getting married. She decided to tell her mom of all people and then her friends at camp. Percy got dressed and drove to her mom's house. She was so excited that she tripped on the stairs on the front porch. She opened the door and noticed that her hands were shaking. "MOM" "I am in here honey" she walked over to the kitchen where Paul and Her mother were staring at her. "Mom I am getting married".

Her moms face had the look of shock and surprise at the same time. "So when is the wedding". Percy giggled. "Oh I don't know". "I am so happy that you are getting married" "So when do you go out looking for wedding dresses" "Tomorrow I want you to come with me" "Ok I will" "Ok mom thanks I have to go" Percy left and got in her car and went towards camp half-blood.


End file.
